Karma
by sykesexual
Summary: Grant è un giovane ragazzo, che si trasferisce a LA per inseguire i suoi sogni. Kevin è uno dei membri di una delle boyband più famose del 2007, gli NLT. Un giorno Grant accetta un lavoro per guadagnarsi dei soldi, ma non sa quanto quell'esperienza cambierà la sua vita. (Grant Gustin x Kevin McHale)


_Karma._

Quando gli avevano offerto quel lavoro Grant non poteva che esserne felice.

Certo, non era la sua ambizione, ma si era appena trasferito a Los Angeles per provare a sfondare nel mondo dello spettacolo, quindi guadagnare qualche soldo non gli dispiaceva affatto.

Ma non era i soldi il motivo per cui era felice di quel lavoro, ma le persone per cui doveva lavorare.

Infatti era stato assunto come "sostituto dell'addetto alle luci" nella troupe degli NLT, una boyband che aveva fatto molto successo nel 2007, per sistemare il set del loro nuovo video "Karma".

Quando sua sorella glieli aveva fatti sentire per la prima volta ne era rimasto molto colpito.

Erano dei bravi cantanti e dei ballerini eccezionali, ma la cosa che lo aveva colpito di più era la voce di uno dei cantanti, Kevin. Aveva un non so che di particolare che aveva attratto la sua attenzione da subito.

E poi quando aveva visto i suoi occhi azzurri e il suo sorriso splendente, nonostante la qualità del video non fosse delle migliori, ne era rimasto affascinato, e aveva sentito qualcosa all'altezza dello stomaco. Da quel giorno aveva cominciato a seguirli, mentre la sua celebrity crush per Kevin cresceva sempre di più.

Sapeva che era stupido provare qualcosa per un cantante, che neanche sapeva che esistesse, ma era più forte di lui. Non poteva smettere di ascoltare la sua voce, perdersi in quegli occhi azzurri e immaginare 100 modi diversi in cui avrebbe potuto conoscerlo.

La sorella lo prendeva scherzosamente in giro quando, nel guardare quei quattro ragazzi cantare, Grant fangirlizzava come un'adolescente in calore.

Il rapporto che lui e sua sorella avevano era molto speciale e, quando Grant aveva detto ai suoi di essere gay all'età di 15 anni, non si era distrutto come quello che aveva con sua madre, ma si era rafforzato ancora di più, se possibile.

Nonostante ogni tano sentisse la mancanza di sua sorella, non si pentiva affatto della sua decisione di trasferirsi. Non riusciva più a vivere con sua madre che lo guardava come se fosse un mostro e suo padre che a malapena lo salutava tornato dal lavoro, quindi se ne era andato appena diplomato, lasciandosi tutto alle spalle e pronto a sfondare.

Quando arrivò agli studi non stava più nella pelle.

Il direttore della troupe lo accompagnò sul set, dove alcuni ragazzi avevano cominciato a montare una scenografia bianca e nera e delle luci.

Non poteva ancora crederci. Avrebbe (finalmente) incontrato Kevin. E gli altri, ovviamente. Ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe immaginato di incontrarlo in questo modo. Lo avrebbe addirittura visto cantare e ballare. Non riusciva a realizzarlo. Si diede un pizzicotto per vedere se stava sognando, ma no, era tutto vero, lui era lì.

Beh, sua sorella – da fan sfegatata quanto lui – sarebbe stata molto gelosa, questo era certo.

"Ragazzo, ti vuoi dare una mossa? Le luci non si sistemeranno di certo da sole!"

"Oh,si certo, vado!" disse lui, raggungendo gli altri tecnici spiegare il da farsi.

"Sei tu il sostituto di Jay?" chiese un ragazzo biondo, vedendo la sua faccia confusa e smarrita.

Grant annuì, e il ragazzo gli porse alcuni neon e una borsa piena di attrezzi da lavoro.

"Bene. Dovrai sistemare questi neon su quella parete nera laggiù" disse indicandola "e se hai problemi chiedi a chiunque di venirmi a chiamare, che ti aiuto. Sono Francis comunque, piacere di conoscerti, ragazzo nuovo."

"Grant" disse lui, prendendo le cose cercando di non farle cadere "e grazie per il tuo aiuto, non sapevo da dove cominciare"

"Dovere!" Grant sorrise e si diresse verso la parete, provando in tutti i modi a non farsi scivolare le cose di mano, lavoro difficile, visto che aveva le mani piene e anche sudate.

Fortunatamente aveva un buon equilibrio, quindi riuscì in qualche modo a camminare senza rompere nulla, anche se stava facendo una faticaccia, visto il peso delle barre al neon

"Ehi, hai bisogno di una mano? Se vuoi posso aiutarti a portare qualcosa, visto che sonoarrivato in anticipo!" Grant, nel sentire quella voce che conosceva fin troppo bene, per poco non fece cadere tutto. Di fronte a lui c'era proprio lui, Kevin McHale, che gli stava sorridendo amichevolmente.

"N-no, grazie. Tanto sono arrivato" disse, poggiando tutto ai piedi della parete "ma grazie comunque Kevin" sorrise, mentre dentro stava morendo dall'emozione.

Stava parlando con Kevin, era una cosa incredibile! Lui sperava solo di poterlo vedere dal vivo, invece ci stava addirittura parlando! Non era mai stato così fortunato prima.

Doveva ammettere che dal vivo era ancora più bello, se possibile.

"Sei nuovo?Non mi pare di averti mai visto prima... anche se sai il mio nome, ma io non so il tuo" disse Kevin, continuando a sorridere e poggiandosi alla parete, mentre guardava Grant incuriosito.

"S-si, sono venuto a sostituire Jay. Beh, io e mia sorella siamo vostri grandi fan, per questo so chi sei. M-mi chiamo Grant e... Dio, non posso credere di star parlando con te!" Grant si diede mentalmente dell'idiota, perchè stava facendo la figura della fangirl impazzita, quando si era ripromesso di rimanere calmo.

Ma come poteva restare calmo con quegli occhi azzurri fissi su di lui? Con quel sorriso affasciante rivolto a lui?

"Piacere di conoscerti, Grant." Kevin gli si avviciò sorridendo. "Già, sono proprio io in carne ed ossa! Scommetto che penserai che sono meglio in video... La tecnologia fa miracoli!" disse ridendo, mentre Grant continuava a guardarlo, lo guardo pieno di stupore e ammirazione.

"Veramente sei meglio dal vivo. I video non rendono giustizia ai tuoi occhi, né alla tua voce" rispose lui, imbarazzato dalle sue stesse parole. Sapeva di rendersi ridicolo, ma era così agitato da non sapere che altro dire o fare se non parlare dicendo le prime cose che gli passavano in mente.

"Grazie! Beh, neanche i tuoi occhi sono male, ho sempre avuto un debole per i ragazzi con gli occhi verdi..." Queste parole lasciarono Grant di stucco. Non aveva mai considerato l'idea che Kevin potesse essere gay, non gli aveva neanche sfiorato la mente, perchè pensava di illudersi o costruire castelli in aria. Ma Kevin aveva detto ragazzi, lo aveva sentito più che bene, ma ancora meglio aveva sentito il complimento che gli aveva fatto. Arrossì, farfugliando un "grazie", mentre cominciò a lavorare alle luci per evitare di iniziare a sclerare come un idiota, sperando che Kevin non notasse il rossore sulle sue guancie.

Il cantante guardò quel ragazzo e sorrise dolcemente "Te l'ha mai detto nssuno che sei adorabile? Arrossisci così ogni volta che qualcuno ti fa un complimento?"

"No, d-diciamo che nessuno mi faceva complimenti quando ero al liceo. Qui non conosco quasi nessuno, quindi..." rispose, mentre arrossiva ancora di più, mantenendo lo sguardo sui cavi elettrici che stava sistemando.

"Beh, dovevano essere tutti ciechi al tuo liceo, allora." disse Kevin, mentre guardava Grant sistemare i neon. Trovava quel ragazzo affascinante, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente.

Grant si limitò ad arrossire ulteriormente (se possibile, visto che era già diventato un peperone) senza sapere cosa dire. Aveva lo stomaco attorgigiato dall'emozione, mentre il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata. Non poteva credere che Kevin stesse facendo tutti quei compliementi a lui, che gli stesse parlando. A scuola lo evitavano tutti come se avesse la peste, nessuno gli parlava, nessuno era suo amico. Era solo. C'era solo sua sorella a confortarlo e aiutarlo.

"Oh no, ci vedevano benissimo. Erano sempre a rendermi la vita un inferno, solo perchè ero 'diverso', perchè non mi piacciono le ragazze, pronti a ricordarmi quanto facessi schifo" disse Grant, mentre il ricordo di quei giorni si rifaceva vivo. Lo sguardo schifato dei suoi compagni, di sua madre, lo sguardo deluso e assente del padre. Faceva ancora male.

"Oh, mi dispiace. Anche per me è stata un po' una lotta all'inizio, ma fortunatamente i miei mi hanno accettato, e ora ripensando ai bulli che si divertivano a buttarmi nei cassonetti rido, perchè loro sono rimasti degli sfigati di provincia, mentre io ho inseguito i miei sogni" Kevin gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, e Grant quasi non prese una scossa per la sorpresa.

Le parole di Kevin lo avevano confortato, e reso il ricordo di quei giorni più sopportabile. Anche lui stava inseguendo i suoi sogni, nonostante nesusno credesse in lui.

"Grazie, Kevin" disse, sistemando l'ultimo filo e voltandosi verso di lui. "Avevo proprio bisogno di sentirmi dire questo. Nessuno ha mai creduto in me, tranne mia sorella, che è l'unica persona a cui tengo della mia famiglia. A pensarci, sarà molto gelosa di me quando le racconterò questa giornata, sai è grazie a lei se vi ho scoperti" Grant sorrise, mentre sentiva l'ansia andare via pian piano.

Se ci fosse stata sua sorella gi avrebbe dato del cretino ogni volta che era arrossito, e il pensiero lo fece sorridere ancora di più.

"Beh, un giorno vedrò di ringraziarla. Sennò non ti saresti mai trovato qui, giusto?" chiese Kevin, alzandosi e sistemandosi gli abiti per il videoclip, che Grant trovava assolutamente azzeccati, visto che mettevano i risalto il fisico da ballerino di Kevin.

"Già. Probabilmente sarei ancora a Norfolk..." rispose, prendendo il borsone da terra e riponendovi gli attrezzi.

Il direttore chiamò a raccolta tutta la troupe, chiedendo di sgombrare il set per cominciare le riprese del video. Grant vide V, Justin e Travis entrare nello studio e si disse che magari era ora di togliersi di mezzo se non voleva essere riproverato dal regista, cosa che non voleva assolutamente.

Aveva già fatto abbastanza figuraccie quel giorno.

"Beh, allora io vado... è stato un piacere conoscerti!" disse il ragazzo, senza chiedere se poteva farsi una foto con lui o abbracciarlo – cosa che era certo sua sorella avrebbe chiesto – per non risultare invadente o ridicolo.

Fece per andarsene, quando Kevin richiamò la sua attenzione.

"Aspetta" disse, prima di chiedere ad uno dei tecnici che passavano di lì una penna. "Dammi la mano"

Grant, un po' confuso, gli porse la mano, che il cantanteprese nella sua, prima di scrivergli qualcosa sul dorso della mano.

"Questo è il mio numero. Chiamami se ti va, mi farebbe molto piacere sentirti ancora" Kevin si voltò a guardare gli altri componenti della band che gli stavano dicendo di darsi una mossa, e vide anche Justin fargli l'occhiolino come ha dire "stavolta ha fatto proprio centro McHale". Il cantate sorrise, girandosi nuovamente verso il ragazzo "Beh, ora devo proprio andare, prima che Justin cominci a farsi filmini mentali e fare il deficiente e Robert decida di fare il video senza di me. A presto allora!" esclamò, sorridendogli un'ultima volta prima di raggiungere il resto della band.

Mentre tornava a casa, Grant continuava a guardare quel numero.

Non poteva ancora credere che tutto ciò era successo a lui.

Aveva incontrato Kevin McHale. E aveva il suo numero.

_Mi farebbe piacere risentirti ancora._

Quelle parole contiunavano a frullargli in testa, facendogli venire le farfalle allo stomaco.

Poteva già immaginare la reazione della sorella quando gli avrebbe detto di aver incontrato gli NLT, di aver parlato con Kevin e di avere il suo numero.

Sorrise, mentre apriva la porta di casa.

Dopotutto il karma era stato dalla sua parte, per una volta tanto.

_Note d'autrice (aka malata mentale :P)__  
Qui potete vedere il video (ve lo consiglio, Kevin e Justin sono ajkhjkjkcw *^*)  
Qui potete vedere gli altri membri della band (da sinistra): V, Travis e Justin.  
Beh, che dire? Spero vi sia piaciuta, e mi ha fatto molto piacere partecipare a questo evento!_


End file.
